ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredibles
Incredibles (alternatively called The Incredibles: The Series or Incredibles: The Series) is an action adventure superhero comedy television series based on the Disney/Pixar animated film The Incredibles and its sequel Incredibles 2. The series premieres on Disney XD on November 5, 2019, fifteen years after the first film. It features Jeff Bergman (from The Flintstones and Looney Tunes fame) as Mr. Incredible and E. G. Daily (from The Powerpuff Girls fame) as Elastigirl; in place of Craig T. Nelson and Holly Hunter, with Huck Milner reprising his role as Dash from Incredibles 2 and Sarah Vowell reprising her role as Violet from both films. Premise Set after the events of Incredibles 2, the Parr family, along with their new allies, are now working as full-time heroes of Municiburg. Characters Parr family * Mr. Incredible / Bob Parr (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – A strong, muscular super who is the husband of Elastigirl and father of Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack. * Elastigirl / Helen Parr (voiced by E. G. Daily) – The super with elasticity as her superpower. She is the wife of Mr. Incredible and mother of Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack * Speedster / Dash Parr (voiced by Huck Milner) – Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl's son with the ability of super speed. * Miss Disappear / Violet Parr (voiced by Sarah Vowell) – Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl's teenage daughter with invisibility and force fields. * Jack-Jack Parr (voiced by Eli Fucile in his human form and Nicholas Bird in his monster form, via archival recordings) – The youngest son of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl with various abilities from laser eyes to becoming a muscular demon. Supers * Frozone / Lucius Best (voiced by Isaac C. Singleton Jr.) – Best friend of Mr. Incredible and is on good terms with the Parrs. * Voyd (voiced by Sophia Bush) – A super with the ability to create portals at will. * Krushauer (voiced by Phil LaMarr) – A muscular super with the ability to crush anything through mind. * He-Lectrix (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) – A super with the power of electricity. * Brick (voiced by Deirdre Warin) – A female super with a muscular build with the ability of super strength and hyper jumping. * Reflux (voiced by Paul Eiding) – An elderly super with the ability to shoot out lava from his mouth. * Screech (voiced by D. J. Jennings) – A super with the ability to fly and screech like an eagle. Allies * Edna Mode (voiced by Brad Bird) – A costume designer for supers, and deemed her as Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone's exclusive designer. * Rick Dicker (voiced by Jonathan Banks) – An agent of the National Supers Agency. Episodes Development Creation Following the success of The Incredibles back in 2004, director Brad Bird had considered producing a television series based on the film. In 2018, he ultimately decided to pitch a series during the production of Incredibles 2. Animation Unlike the film series, which uses computer animation, the series uses flash-animation, courtesy of Toon Boom Harmony. Writting In TBD 2018, Brad Bird and TBD announced the series' most episodes will be written by writers from the Dark Horse Comics' Incredibles 2 comic books. That same day, Bird announced the series will confirm Dash and Violet's Super names. Casting Most characters' voice actors/actresses that were not able to be available to reprise their roles, most of the soundalikes in other Incredibles media reprise the characters; such as Jeff Bergman who voiced Mr. Incredible from Lego The Incredibles, E. G. Daily previously as Elastigirl from the video game adaptation of the first film, and Isaac C. Singleton Jr. returning as Frozone from the video game Rise of the Underminer. Whilst some characters are reprised by their voice overs; with Huck Milner as Dash from Incredibles 2, Sarah Vowell as Violet, Sophia Bush as Voyd, Phil LaMarr as both Krushauer and He-Lectrix, Deirdre Warin as Brick, Paul Eiding as Reflux, D. J. Jennings as Screech, Jonathan Banks as Rick Dicker, and creator of the franchise Brad Bird as Edna Mode. Release Broadcast Marketing Home media Printed media Merchandise Category:The Incredibles Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Flash-animated series Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:Television series based on films Category:Television series by Pixar Animation Studios Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas